


Niebieski Kruk

by Nichirin_Midori2222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor Keith (Voltron), Hufflepuff Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Polski | Polish, Ravenclaw Lance (Voltron), Slytherin Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichirin_Midori2222/pseuds/Nichirin_Midori2222
Summary: Krótki i uroczy fanfic o tym jak Lance nie może się odnaleźć w Hogwarcie i postanawia wziąć przykład ze swojego rywala ;)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Niebieski Kruk

Pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie był bardzo ekscytujący. Lance ledwo mógł usiedzieć w miejscu czekając aż profesor Coran wyczyta jego imię i włoży Tiare Przydziału na jego głowę. Rozglądał się nerwowo po zapierającej dech Wielkiej Sali i słuchał jak magiczny kapelusz co chwile wykrzykuję nazwę któregoś z domów. Jednak gdyby ktoś zapytał go gdzie chce trafić, nie wiedziałby co odpowiedzieć. Był najmłodszy z piątki rodzeństwa, z którego każde należało do innego domu i każde było niesamowite na swój sposób. Jego najstarszy brat, Luis ukończył Huffelpuff w zeszłym roku. Veronika była gwiazdą na piątym roku w Ravenclawie, Marco zaczynał trzeci w Slytherinie, a Rachel drugi w Gryffindorze. To oznaczało, że Lance może trafić wszędzie, a gdziekolwiek nie pójdzie będzie tylko ‘młodszym McClainem’. Tak bardzo chciałby pozbyć się tej łatki i jakoś się wyróżnić, zabłysnąć i być znany jako Lance, a nie jako młodszy brat swojego rodzeństwa.

Aż go zamurowało, gdy wreszcie usłyszał swoje imię, mimo, że wyczekiwał tego tak niecierpliwie. Pośpiesznie zaczął wstawać od stołu pierwszoroczniaków i zaplątał się w za długą szatę odziedziczoną po Marco. Rozpaczliwie starał się złapać równowagę, ale tkanina pociągnęła go w dół i nagle zorientował się że leży na ziemi. Poderwał się szybko czując jak zawstydzenie zabarwia jego policzki czerwienią. Starając się zignorować śmiechy i krzyki ruszył szybko na podwyższenie.

„Wszystko w porządku, synu?” zapytał profesor z rudym wąsem. Lance jedynie kiwnął głową i usiadł sztywno na stołku. W chwili gdy Tiara dotknęła jego głowy zapanowała cisza i chłopiec czekał dłuższą chwile, zanim usłyszał głos w swojej głowie:

„Hmm, interesujące…” mruknęła Tiara „Widzę twoje dobre i łagodne serce roztaczające ciepło w około. Widzę twoją ambicje i spryt pchające cię do przodu. Widzę twoją odwagę i szlachetność które pozwalają ci przezwyciężyć przeszkody i w końcu widzę twoją inteligencje i oryginalność błyszczące niczym diament. Pasowałbyś do każdego domu. W Huffelpuffie wiódłbyś beztroskie życie pełne ciepła i przyjaźni. Motywowałbyś innych do rozwoju, tylko czy nie hamowałbyś tym własnego? … Slitherin wydobyłby twój spryt i podsycał ambicje, lecz nie wiadomo czy ukierunkowałby je prawidłowo. …W Gryfindorze rozwijałbyś się wszechstronnie i próbował wszystkiego bez strachu, ale czy pokazał by twój blask? … W Ravenclawie twoje życie będzie najtrudniejsze, będziesz musiał zmierzyć się ze wszystkimi swoimi słabościami, ale gdy je pokonasz rozwiniesz swoje skrzydła i pokarzesz swoją prawdziwą wartość” Lance siedział osłupiały nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć na tą przemowę i po chwili usłyszał głos Tairy ponownie „Hm… ciężki wybór… Powiedz mi chłopcze, jaki jest twój cel? Co chciałbyś osiągnąć?” Lance nie musiał długo myśleć, żeby odpowiedzieć.

„Chciałbym się wyróżnić. Zostać zauważony i doceniony” Pomyślał intensywnie i nagle usłyszał jak Tiara Przydziału krzyczy głośno na całą sale:

„Ravenclaw!”

Powoli wstał, a w jego uszach huczały krzyki Krukonów przez które przebijały się głosy jego rodzeństwa. Oczami wyszukał Veronike , która potargała jego włosy i zaśmiała się głośno gdy siadał obok niej.

‘Ravenclaw’ pomyślał i uśmiechnął się wspominając co mówiła Tiara Przydziału.

‘Ravenclaw’ pomyślał z goryczą Lance. Westchnął głośno dłubiąc widelcem w jedzeniu. Dziś oblał kolejny test z Obrony przed Czarną Magią i był w paskudnym humorze. Czemu to wszystko było takie trudne? Czy nie został Krukonem po to by pokazać swoją wartość? Więc czemu nic mu nie wychodziło? Ciężko było mu się skupić i zawsze zwracał uwagę na niewłaściwe rzeczy. W efekcie nikt w jego domu nie miał tak słabych ocen jak on.

„Czemu nic nie jesz?’ spytała siedząca obok Veronika.

„Nie jestem głodny.” Mruknął odwracając wzrok.

„Ajiaco!” krzyknęła krótko. „A co powiesz na to?” Podsunęła mu zupę, która pojawiła się przed nią.

Lance spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na parującą miskę z tradycyjną kubańską potrawą, którą mama przyrządzała zawsze gdy był smutny. Bez słowa wziął łyżkę i zaczął jeść. Danie nie smakowało tak dobrze jak w domu ale i tak robiło swoje.

„Nie przejmuj się” zaczęła znowu jego siostra. „Często tak bywa. Hogwart to wspaniałe miejsce, ale jest tak wielkie i niesamowite, że na początku każdy czuje się tu nieswojo. Daj sobie trochę czasu. Wkrótce się przyzwyczaisz, a wtedy twoje oceny też się poprawią” powiedziała i potargała jego kasztanowe włosy. Chłopiec uśmiechał się lekko i wrócił do wcinania swojej zupy.

Cóż, szybko okazało się, że Veronika miała racje. Na drugim roku Lance znalazł nowych przyjaciół i poczuł się swobodniej, a jego ulubionym zajęciem stało się wygłupianie z przemiłym Puchonem, Hunkiem i małym gremlinem ze Slitherinu, Pidge. Tak Lance odkrył że uwielbia rozśmieszać ludzi i robił to co raz częściej. Jednak jego żarty często kończyły się utratą punktów przez Revenclaw, a to z czasem zaczęło irytować innych Krukonów i nie tylko.

„Skąd to masz?” spytał Hunk rozglądając się z lękiem czy nikt nie patrzy.

„Moja starsza siostra jest kapitanem krukońskiej drużyny Quidditcha, zapomniałeś?” odpowiedział z dumą Lance.

„Wow, ale narobimy dymu” Pidge uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo zza okularów .

„No, właśnie zaczęła się pora obiadowa. Wielka Sala jest pełna” odpowiedział jej Krukon, zaglądając za drzwi.

„Chyba nie powinniśmy tego robić.” Jęknął Hunk „To bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł” dodał gdy jego przyjaciele zignorowali go i otworzyli skrzynie wypuszczając piłki do Quidditcha na Sale. Pisnął cicho, ale wychylił się z nimi żeby popatrzeć.

Dwa rozszalałe tłuczki niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze. Odbijały się od ścian, stołów i ludzi. Rozwalały jedzenie na boki i tłukły talerze. W wielkiej Sali zapanował chaos i panika. Ludzie zaczęli się chować i uciekać, wpadali na siebie i krzyczeli. Nauczyciele próbowali opanować sytuacje, ale jedna z piłek poleciała w ich stronę. Uderzyła w stół i wystrzeliła leżące tam jedzenie jak z katapulty. Wszystko poleciało na stojącego obok Kolivana, przerażającego profesora Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Nauczyciel otarł wkurzoną twarz z lepiącej brei, a jego mordercze spojrzenie padło prosto na Lance’a.

„W nogi!” jęknął chłopak i cała trójka odwróciła się w panice, ale zaklęcie przykleiło ich do ziemi.

I tak zostali przyłapani na gorącym uczynku, stracili ogromną liczbę punktów swoich domów i za karę przez pół roku musieli pomagać Coranowi. Pokręcony nauczyciel Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami i Zielarstwa. Codziennie zmuszał ich do zbierania śluzu ogromnych ślimaków i pielenia grządek pełnych niebezpiecznych roślin. Do tego przez cały czas zanudzał ich swoimi dziwnymi opowieściami. Ale największą pokutą dla Lance’a stały się nieprzychylne spojrzenia innych uczniów i nowe przezwisko, które po tym incydencie usłyszał po raz pierwszy.

Nawet w Hogwarcie były rzeczy które się nie zdążały. Słowa, które nie powinny występować obok siebie. Tak jak ‘nieznośny Puchon’, ‘tchórzliwy Gryfon’, albo ‘niezdarny Ślizgon’. Jakim więc cudem Lance tak często słyszał podobne wyrażenie?

Na trzecim roku Lance odkrył swoje zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną, a nieustanny flit tylko dodał mu złej sławy i przydomek ‘tępy Krukon’ przylgnął do niego na stałe. Lance zawsze udawał, że mu to nie przeszkadza i traktuje to jak żarty, ale Veronika ostro go broniła. Nie znosiła jak ktoś mówił źle o jej młodszym bracie. Jednak to był jej ostatni rok nauki i powrót do Hogwartu jako czwartoroczniak okazał się dla Lance’a dużo trudniejszy. Nagle sala wspólna Ravenclawu stała się strasznie pusta i zimna, wszędzie w około czuł tylko dezaprobatę, a jego ulubione zajęcia przestały być dla niego przyjemnością.

Niespodziewanie tłuczek przeleciał tuż przed jego twarzą wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Znów się rozkojarzył. Skarcił sam siebie w myślach i potrząsnął głową. Rozległ się gwizdek nauczycielki obwieszczający koniec zajęć i gdy wylądował na trawie usłyszał jak krzyczy do niego:

„Następnym razem proszę o większe skupienie panie McClain.” Lance przytaknął i westchnął głośno. Lekcje latania zawsze był dla niego tak wielką frajdą, ale jego starania by zostać szukającym krukońskiej drużyny Quidditch’a po raz kolejny się nie powiodły i zaczynał tracić pewność siebie i w tej dziedzinie.

„Za to pan, panie Kogane, lata niesamowicie. Jak przystało na szukającego” pani profesor zwróciła się do czarno-włosego, ponurego Gryfona. Lance spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej i spojrzał na niego z zazdrością.

Znowu Keith Kogane. Był przeciwieństwem Lance’a od samego początku. Już na pierwszym roku pokazał niesamowity talent, dobry refleks i instynkt. Odruchowo wiedział jak rzucać zaklęcia i latać, i wszyscy go za to podziwiali. Na trzecim roku został szukającym Gryfindoru i stał się sławny. Wszystko przychodziło mu tak łatwo, podczas gdy Lance tak się starał, a nic mu się nie udawało. Jeszcze bardziej wkurzające było to, że Keith wydawał się w ogóle nie dbać o to co miał. Nic z tego go nie obchodziło i tego nie doceniał. To działało Lance’owi na nerwy i w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że w tym musi być jakiś haczyk. Magiczny trik, który czyni cię najlepszym we wszystkim. Nikt nie jest tak dobry sam z siebie, prawda? W efekcie Lance postanowił odkryć sekret sukcesu Gryfona. Obserwował go na każdej wspólnej lekcji, na korytarzach i podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali i odkrył, że Keith przeważnie jest sam, zawsze opanowany i niewzruszony, więc postanowił zachowywać się tak samo. Do tego jak wiadomo Keith był szukającym, ale o tą pozycje Lance już zaczął się starać i za każdym razem zawodził.

Tak więc Krukon przestał się wygłupiać z przyjaciółmi i flirtować. Po pewnym czasie zaczął też siadać co raz bliżej Keith’a na lekcjach. Niby nonszalancko i starając się by nie wyglądać podejrzanie. Nie wiedział jednak, że obiekt jego obserwacji odwzajemnia jego spojrzenia gdy tylko ten odwróci wzrok.

Wszystko szło gładko i zdawało się, że nie słyszy już swojego niechcianego przydomka. Bardzo go to cieszyło. ‘Bądź jak Keith Kogane’ powtarzał sobie w myślach ‘zachowuj się jak Keith Kogane’. Tak zdeterminowany ciężko pracował aby upodobnić się do swojego kolegi. Jednocześnie starał się podciągnąć z przedmiotów z których Keith był dobry. Pod koniec czwartego roku Lance z dumą uznał się za idealną kopie Keith’a i tylko czekał, aż będzie podziwiany tak jak on.

Tego dnia gryfoni w ramach wyjątku mieli eliksiry z krukonami. Lance zakręcił się po sali i niepewnie zajął miejsce niedaleko Keith’a. Dziś miał być test praktyczny i Lance choć czuł, że mógł się przygotować lepiej był pełny nadziei. Eliksiry zawsze szły mu nieźle i cieszył się, że będzie mógł się wykazać. Szczególnie wiedząc, że jego wielki rywal będzie tego świadkiem. Spojrzał na przygotowane składniki i rozpoznał eliksir który mają przyrządzić. Ustawił kociołek i pogrupował fiolki, po czym powiódł wzrokiem po Sali. Wiele osób zdawało się nie wiedzieć co powinni robić, w tym Keith. Lance uśmiechnął się dumny z siebie i zaczął odtwarzać z pamięci przepis.

Eliksiry były trudne i wymagały cierpliwości. Często go to wkurzało i nie zawsze mu się udawało, ale to co Lance w tym lubił to satysfakcja jaką czuł gdy cały ten wysiłek dawał oczekiwany rezultat.

Tym razem wszystko szło w miarę gładko, wywar miał odpowiedni kolor i zapach. Lance skończył mieszanie i odruchowo sięgnął po kolejny składnik i nagle zdał sobie, że nie wie co powinno nim być. To był kluczowy moment. Na stoliku zostały tylko dwie buteleczki. Jego ręka zawirowała niepewnie pomiędzy nimi. Podniósł obie i obejrzał dokładnie szukając wskazówek, ale miał pustkę w głowie. Gorączkowo zaczął przeszukiwać pamięć. ‘co było dalej?’ myślał intensywnie. Ktoś niedaleko zgłosił skończony eliksir i nagle zaczęło wyglądać, że wszyscy są już na finiszu, co wywołało w Lance rosnący niepokój. Zacisnął mocno oczy próbując sobie przypomnieć co było napisane w książce do eliksirów. Niespodziewanie pojawił przebłysk wspomnienia i Lance wiedział już co dodać. Uradowany złapał odpowiednią fiolkę i wlał zwartość do kociołka ignorując przy tym przeczucie, że to nie powinno być takie proste. Mikstura momentalnie zaczęła mocno wrzeć i zmieniać kolor. Przerażony Lance ostrożnie zamieszał w kociołku, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę. ‘schrzaniłem to’ pomyślał i całkowicie wpadł w panikę. Zaczął się miotać szukając sposobu na uratowanie swojego eliksiru. Chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku Lance złapał jedyną fiolkę, która została na stoliku i dodał zawartość do kociołka. Wywar zabuzował jeszcze mocnej i Lance zdążył tylko zasłonić twarz nim gęsta ciecz wystrzeliła na różne strony zabarwiając wszystko w około na niebiesko. Przez chwile panował cisza, a Lance wpatrywał się w swój kociołek zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

„Co tu się wydarzyło, panie McClain?” zapytał profesor Alfor podchodząc i wtedy dotarło do niego, że właśnie oblał test z eliksirów. Już nawet z tego był beznadziejny. Osłupiały podniósł wzrok na kolegów, którzy już zaczynali gadać miedzy sobą.

„Tępy Krukon znowu w akcji” rzucił ktoś z drugiego końca sali i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Lance spróbował zaśmiać się razem z nimi, tak jak robił to zawsze, ale odkrył, że nie może. Poczuł tylko jak wszystko wiruje i zapada się w sobie. Dlaczego usłyszenie jego przezwiska, aż tak bolało? Przecież to nie pierwszy raz. To dlatego, że tak ciężko pracował i dawno nikt go tak nie nazywał? A może dlatego, że ON tu był…?

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Keith patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Patrzył i widział to wszystko. Nagle oczy Krukona wypełniły się łzami i ogarnęła go panika. Nie mógł tego znieść. Wybiegł z sali wycierając twarz i biegł tak przed siebie, oby jak najdalej. Nie wiedział gdzie ucieka, nie patrzył na nikogo kogo mijał, ani nie zwracał uwagi na krzyki dopóki ktoś nie złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za drzwi pustej sali. Lance zrobił kilka kroków w głąb i skulił się w sobie.

Keith zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i fuknął na nie groźnie jakby chciał odstraszyć wszystkich którzy byli za nimi.

„Debile” mruknął „Nikt nie pomyślał, że coś mogło ci się stać?” ciągał podchodząc bliżej „Wszystko w porządku? Nie poparzyłeś się?” spytał jedną ręką łapiąc za nadgarstek Lanca, który wyglądał jakby miał zamiar znowu uciec. Drugą przytrzymywał jego podbródek wzrokiem szukając obrażeń na jego twarzy.

Nieoczekiwanie Lance został zmuszony patrzeć w oczy swojego rywala i załamał się jeszcze bardziej.

„Co?... Czemu ty?” Wyjąkał zanim znowu się popłakał. Strumienie łez popłynęły po jego policzkach i załkał cicho, zakrył twarz wolną ręką, ale nie mógł tego ukryć.

„Hej! Spokojnie. Co się stało?” spytał zdezorientowany Keith, gdy Lance zaczął się szarpać próbując wyrwać swoją rękę z jego uścisku, ale zamiast puścić gryfon pociągnął lekko i krukon wylądował w jego ramionach.

„Wszystko będzie dobrze” powiedział niezręcznie Keith i objął go. Lance czując bliskość drugiej osoby załkał głośniej i ściął tkaninę na plecach gryfona.

„Czemu?... Jak to się stało? Przecież wszystko szło według planu. Tak ciężko pracowałem, żeby pozbyć się tego przezwiska. Tak bardzo starałem się zmienić, a stałem się jeszcze bardziej beznadziejny. Miałem pokazać na co mnie i pokazałem, jestem beznadziejnym tępakiem” Razem z łzami popłynął potok słów. „…a chciałem tylko żeby ktoś zauważył moją dobrą stronę, żeby ktoś mnie docenił. Chciałem być lubiany i podziwiany. Chciałem być jak ty.” Dokończył zrozpaczonym głosem.

„Spokojnie” powtórzył Keith i pogłaskał jego włosy. „Nie jesteś beznadziejny, ani tępy Lance i nie musisz się zmieniać, żeby być doceniony i podziwiany. Nie zmieniaj się, bądź sobą.

„Nikt mnie nie polubi jak będę sobą”

„Nie prawda. Ja zawsze cię lubiłem. Właśnie ciebie, zanim się zmieniłeś. Podziwiałem twoją dobroć i chęć pomocy wszystkim i to jak potrafisz poprawić humor każdemu, nawet mi” powiedział Keith trochę się czerwieniąc. „Wiem, że chciałbyś, żeby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, żeby wszyscy cię lubili, ale to niemożliwe. Nie jesteś w stanie sprawić, żeby KAŻDY był zadowolony. A próbując zapominasz o sobie, Lance. Ty też jesteś ważny. Ty jesteś najważniejszy i musisz czuć się dobrze z tym co robisz, a nie przejmować się tym co mówią inni. Nie patrz na siebie przez pryzmat tego jak inni cię widzą. Nie watro, w ten sposób tylko krzywdzisz sam siebie. A tak naprawdę nigdy nie dowiesz się co siedzi w ich głowach. Najprawdopodobniej większość z nich nie poświeci ci więcej niż jednej myśli. Nie możesz na siłę starać się być kimś innym. Bądź sobą i dawaj z siebie wszystko, a wtedy wszyscy to zauważą i docenią.” mówił i czuł jak Lance w jego ramionach powoli się rozluźnia.

„Jak? ...Co to znaczy być sobą?” spytał cicho Krukon.

„Musisz po prostu czuć się swobodnie, robić to co chcesz i być szczęśliwy. Nie przejmować się porażkami, ani opiniami ludzi tylko iść do przodu. Nie rób nic wbrew sobie. Zaakceptuj swoje wady i dostrzegaj zalety. Nikt nie jest idealny i nawet jak spróbujesz udawać kogoś innego nie staniesz się idealny. A ja nie jestem wcale dobrym wzorem do naśladowania. Jestem porywczy i impulsywny. Łatwo wpadam w złość i nigdy nikogo nie słucham. Nie umiem się z nikim dogadać. Tak naprawdę nikt mnie nie lubi, co najwyżej mnie się boją.”

„..ale ja tak cię podziwiam, że chciałem być taki jak ty” zaprotestował głośno Lance odsuwając się od Keith’a żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz i zaskoczył go jego ciepły uśmiech.

„O tym właśnie mówiłem” zaśmiał się gryfon „Też cię podziwiam. Nie musisz się zmieniać żeby być cudowny. Już jesteś.” Słysząc to Lance znów się popłakał i rzucił się Keith’owi na szyję żeby to ukryć. Gryfon objął go delikatnie w talii i pomyślał ‘a ja będę twoim sprzymierzeńcem. Nie krzywdź sam siebie, a ja nie pozwolę by zrobił to ktoś inny’

Następnego dnia Lance niepewnie zszedł na śniadanie. Nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, więc chłopak zajął miejsce na uboczu i zajął się jedzeniem. Nagle po jego lewej stronie usiadł Keith. Krukon spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

„Cześć” mruknął gryfon i zaczął jeść.

„Cześć” odpowiedział mu Lance i uśmiechał się.

„Hej Lance!” zawołał jeden z chłopców, którzy siedzieli niedaleko. „Co się wydarzyło wczoraj na Eliksirach? Wybiegłeś jak oparzony, a Keith poleciał za tobą.” Zapytał kpiąco.  
Lance momentalnie zesztywniał na wspomnienie zawstydzającego incydentu, ale zanim znalazł jakąś odpowiedź usłyszał głos Keith’a.

„Nie twój interes” warknął gryfon posyłając mordercze spojrzenie w stronę grupki. „A z tego co wiem wy też wybieracie się na poprawkę, nie?”

Chłopcy natychmiast wrócili do swoich zajęć mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

„Debile” mruknął Keith. Lance spojrzał na niego i zaśmiał się lekko.

„No co?” spytał gryfon patrząc w jego stronę i unosząc jedną brew.

„Nic, po prostu bronisz mnie tak jak kiedyś moja siostra”

„Ktoś musi” wymamrotał znowu Keith lekko się czerwieniąc i znów zajął się jedzeniem.

Od tamtej pory Lance powoli wracał do siebie, a Keith cały czas go pilnował i warczał na każdego, kto go zaczepiał. Krukon już nie musiał starać się by usiąść blisko niego, bo nawet nie zdążył się rozejrzeć a Gryfon już był obok. Zawsze spokojny i milczący. Wykorzystując te okazję Lance zaczął co raz więcej się odzywać i już niedługo buzia mu się nie zamykała. Opowiadał o swoim domu, swojej rodzinie i o sobie. A Keith słuchał tego cierpliwie. Z czasem zaczęli żartować i droczyć się ze sobą.

Lance odnowił też swoje kontakty z Hunkiem i Pidge i cała czwórka zaczęła spędzać dużo czasu razem. Ucząc się do SUM’ów i wygłupiając. Lance ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że Keith nie jest wcale taki dobry we wszystkim. Miał spore trudności z Eliksirami, Zielarstwem, Mugoloznawstwem i Historią Magii, a były to przedmioty, które Lance’owi nie sprawiały większych problemów. Za to dużo się od niego nauczył w dziedzinach Zaklęć, Obrony przed czarną Magią i Transmutacji.

Tak nadeszły wakacje i Lance po raz pierwszy z niecierpliwością czekał na powrót do Hogwartu.

Z rozpoczęciem piątego roku nauki Lance poczuł się jeszcze pewniej. Wiedział, że czeka go wiele nauki przed SUMami, ale czuł się zwarty i gotowy.

Właśnie szedł na zajęcia z Keith’em, gdy jego wzrok przyciągnęła krukońska drużyna Quidditcha. Jej nowa kapitan, Allura namawiała ludzi do wzięcia udziału w nadchodzących naborach.

„Powinieneś spróbować” powiedział Keith.

„Co? Ja? Nie, Quiddith nie jest dla mnie. Teraz powinienem skupić się na nauce” odpowiedział Lance i machnął lekceważąco ręką, ale widząc intensywne spojrzenie Gryfona dodał bardziej szczerze: „Po za tym już wiele razy próbowałem się dostać do drużyny i się nie udało” Wszystko dopiero co zaczęło wracać do normy i trochę bał się kolejnej porażki.

„Tak, ale to było kiedyś, teraz może być inaczej” przekonywał dalej Keith „Byłbyś dobrym graczem, widziałem jak latasz”

„Nie każdy podziela twoje zdanie” Lance wykrzywił usta.

„Skąd wiesz?” spytał ostro Gryfon. „Wiem, że lubisz grać dlatego powinieneś spróbować”

„Ale oni potrzebują tylko ścigającego”

„No właśnie” Keith uśmiechał się chytrze. „Będziesz świetnym ścigającym”

Lance spojrzał na niego zdumiony i zaczął się zastanawiać. Zawsze chciał być szukającym, bo to najważniejsza pozycja, ale przecież nie jedyna. Ścigający też zdobywa punkty. Jego spojrzenie jeszcze raz powędrowało w stronę Allury.

Po namowach Keith’a Lance zgodził się wziąć udział w naborach do drużyny, ale teraz gdy nadszedł ten dzień czuł wielkie zdenerwowanie.

„Spokojnie Lance. To jest tylko gra, wiec przede wszystkim baw się dobrze” powiedział Keith i klepiąc go po plecach popchnął delikatnie w kierunku boiska. Krukon obejrzał się i uspokoił go uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela. Wszedł na murawę, wziął głęboki oddech i pewnie podszedł do kapitan Allury. ‘Mam się bawić, tak?’ pomyślał i posłał jej zadziorny uśmiech.

„No hej, piękna. Powiedz, czy bolało jak spadłaś z nieba?” spytał, bo przecież banalne teksty to najzabawniejsze teksty. Allura zmierzyła go spojrzeniem.

„Nie wiem, nigdy nie spadłam” powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem i z impetem wcisnęła mu kafla brzuch. „ale na twoim miejscu bym uważała.” minęła go i ruszyła na środek boiska.

‘To może być zabawne’ pomyślał Lance odprowadzając ją spojrzeniem.

„Jak poszło?” spytał niepewnie Hunk gdy Lance wrócił. Czekał na niego razem z Pidge i Keith’em.

„No cóż, patrzycie na nowego ścigającego krukonów” odpowiedział z przesadną nonszalancją i ledwo skończył mówić został zgnieciony w niedźwiedzim uścisku przyjaciela.

„Au, Au, spokojnie, stary” jęknął Lance.

„Nie mogło być inaczej” dodała Pidge z zadowoleniem gdy już uwolnił się objęć Hunka i szturchnęła go w bok.

„Dzięki” krukon uśmiechnął się szeroko i jego spojrzenie napotkało Kietha.

„Mówiłem, że tak będzie” powiedział gryfon z szerokim uśmiechem, a Lance go odwzajemnił.

Następne miesiące były ciężkie. Lance musiał dzielić swój czas pomiędzy ciężkie treningi i naukę, ale z zadowoleniem odkrył, że sprawia mu to wiele przyjemności. Jego pierwszy mecz był z Puchonami, z którymi wygrali z łatwością. W drugim ze Slytherinem Lance przyzwyczaił się już do swojej roli ścigającego, a jego duet z Allurą całkowicie się dotarł i zdobywali rekordowe ilości punktów.

Tak nadeszła pora na decydujące starcie z Gryffindorem i Lance czuł się trochę nie swojo, że będzie walczył przeciwko Keith’owi. Obie drużyny ustawiły się na linii i Lance spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

„Hej! Skąd ta mina?” spytał gryfon. „To tylko gra, pamiętasz? Więc dajmy z siebie wszystko, ok?” Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko i podał mu rękę.

„Jasna sprawa” odpowiedział.

Początek meczu zawsze był dla Keith’a nudny. Latał dokoła boiska i wypatrywał najmniejszego błysku, ale jedyny blask jaki zauważył bił od krukońskiego ścigającego. Lance latał jak szalony. Razem z Allurą omijał wszystkie tłuczki i przeszkody i zdobywał punkt za punktem. Miał dobre oko i instynktownie wiedział skąd nadleci piłka i gdzie ją posłać. ‘Miałem racje. Jest świetnym ścigającym.’ Pomyślał Keith, ale z rozkojarzenia wyrwało go pojawienie się drugiego szukającego, więc musiał skupić się na własnej grze i nie mógł już śledzić losów innych graczy. Po dłuższej chwili bawienia się w berka z przeciwnikiem kontem oka ostrzegł złoty znicz. Zrobił mylący zwód i zanurkował w jego kierunku. Piłeczka uciekała przed nim robiąc dezorientujące zwroty, ale Keith nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Gonił ją najszybciej jak mógł, wyciągnął rękę, a gdy znicz nagle zmienił tor lotu podskoczył na miotle, żeby go złapać. Zacisnął palce na chłodnym metalu i usłyszał krzyki wypełniające boisko. Jednak gdy podniósł wzrok zobaczył, że to nie jego drużyna wiwatuje. Zauważył Lance’a unoszącego ręce do góry i śmiejącego się głośno. Gdy wylądował wszyscy Krukoni rzucili się na niego i zaczęli go przytulać i poklepywać po plecach.

Keith spojrzał na tablice punktacji. 230 do 220 dla Ravenclawu.

„Lance zdobył decydujące punkty na kilka sekund zanim złapałeś znicz.” Wyjaśnił kolega z drużyny widząc zdezorientowanie szukającego.

Keith wylądował powoli nie mogąc oderwać oczu od rozradowanego Lance. Nagle ich oczy się spotkały. Krukon wyrwał się z ucisków drużyny i pobiegł w stronę Keith’a. zderzył się z nim z impetem zarzucając mu ręce na szyje.

„Przepraszam, ale wygrałem” zaśmiał się, a Keith śmiał się razem z nim i ścisnął go mocno. To było dla niego największą nagrodą.

Kolejne miesiące rzuciły ich w wir nauki i nie wiedzieć kiedy nadszedł czas SUMów. Mimo ciężkich przygotowań Lance bardzo stresował się egzaminami. Tak jak chyba każdy, w końcu decydowały o dalszej ścieżce rozwoju. To były najcięższe dwa tygodnie w życiu Lance’a. Testy i przygotowania do nich kompletnie pochłaniały jego czas i prawie nie widywał Keith’a, ani Hunka i Pidge.

Tak nadszedł koniec roku i cała czwórka razem wsiadła do pociągu powrotnego do Londynu. Podróż spędzili na rozmowie i żartach, i tylko Keith był milczący i trochę wycofany, ale gdy Lance zapytał o co chodzi gryfon zbył go wymijającą odpowiedzią. Na peronie pożegnał i uściskał każdego ze swojej paczki, a gdy nadeszła kolej Keith’a czuł że nie chce go puszczać. Jeszcze się nie rozstali a już za nimi tęsknił.

„Musisz wysyłać mi sowy” powiedział stanowczo Lance. ‘To będą długie wakacje’ dodał w myślach

Lato mijało bardzo wolno i Lance miał wrażenie, że wytrzymuje tą nudę tylko dzięki listom od Keith’a. Pewnego dnia na jego parapecie wylądowała sowa i Lance był niemal zawiedziony gdy okazało się, że to wyniki egzaminów, a nie wiadomość od przyjaciela. Jednak chwile później zalała go fala paniki i żałował, że nie ma Keith’a, który by go uspokoił, albo otworzył kopertę za niego.

Wziął głęboki oddech i rozdarł papier. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, a szczęka opadła na podłogę gdy zobaczył swoje wyniki. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że mogą być tak dobre. ‘To dzięki Keith’owi’ pomyślał i po raz kolejny pożałował, że go tu nie ma.

Na szczęście wyniki Keith’a też okazały się bardzo dobre i chłopcy zgodnie uznali, że to zasługa wspólnej nauki. Niestety nie udało im się spotkać przez całe wakacje, więc Lance był bardzo zaskoczony gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel urósł kilka centymetrów przez ostatnie dwa miesiące.

‘Teraz już nie jestem od niego wyższy’ pomyślał z żalem, ale i tak był szczęśliwy, że go widzi wiec ruszył przez peron w jego stronę. Nagle usłyszał jak ktoś go woła.

„Hej! Lance!” Allura dogoniła go i klepnęła w ramię. „Jak tam wyniki egzaminów?”

„Wszystko powyżej oczekiwań jak przystało na takiego geniusza jak ja” odpowiedział jej z dumą.

„Ściemniasz, nie?” zapytała unosząc brew. „Od kiedy jesteś geniuszem?”

„Ranisz mnie, Allura” oburzył się Lance. „Zawsze byłem genialny i ty o tym wiesz. Beze mnie Ravenclaw nie zdobyłby pucharu”

„Heheh, może.” Zaśmiała się Allura. „Mam nadzieje, że w tym roku też tak będzie. W końcu to mój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie”

„Na pewno” kontynuował Lance nie wiedząc, ze cały czas śledzi go zazdrosne spojrzenie Keith’a.

Tym razem Lance i Keith byli sami w przedziale. (Pidge i Hunk mieli się z nimi spotkać dopiero w Hogwarcie.) Jednak Lance był trochę zawiedziony bo wydawało się, że Gryfon nie cieszy się ze spotkania tak samo jak on. Keith nie był zbyt rozmowny i często wpatrywał się w okno. Zdenerwowany tym Lance usiadł obok niego i zaczął gadać. Opowiadał o swoich wakacjach i o tym jakie to nie fair, że Keith tak urósł, i wiedział, że gryfon go słucha. W końcu zaczął mówić o spotkaniu z Allurą.

„Nie uwierzyła mi, że jestem geniuszem i dostałem świetne oceny, wyobrażasz to sobie?” ciągnął dalej nie zauważając jak Keith pochmurnieje jeszcze bardziej „..ale Allura jest tak niesamowita, że dla niej wyniki takie jak moje to pewnie nic nadzwyczajnego.”

„Ciągle tylko Allura i Allura” burknął Keith nie mogąc dłużej tłumić swojej zazdrości i zaczerwienił się lekko. Lance spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zapanowała chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Gryfon nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w stronę przyjaciela.

„…ale ciebie i tak lubię bardziej” powiedział Lance całując go w policzek i teraz to Keith gapił się na niego zdumiony, a Krukon uśmiechał się niewinnie i rumienił.

Nie wiele myśląc Keith złapał go i pociągnął do siebie przyciskając swoje usta do jego.

„Keith, co ty…?” wyjąkał Lance gdy zdołał się od niego oderwać, ale zanim skończył ten znów go całował. Jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio.

„Keith!” zganił go czerwony jak burak Krukon.

„Muszę korzystać, zanim mnie odepchniesz” powiedział Keith i cmoknął go jeszcze raz. Lance spojrzał na niego, ale zamiast się odsunąć przytulił go mocno.

„Nie odepchnę cię” powiedział cicho.

„Lance” jęknął Keith obejmując go w talii i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. „Zakochałem się w tobie, przepraszam”

„Głupi, za co przepraszasz?” zaśmiał się Lance. „Ja… myślę, że czuje to samo” dodał niepewnie.

„Lance, bądź ze mną” powiedział gryfon odsuwając się by spojrzeć mu w twarz. „Zgadzasz się?”

Lance tylko kiwnął głową i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, a Keith ponownie złapał go w objęcia i zaczął całować. Wkrótce Lance odkrył, że jednak musi go odepchnął jeśli nie chce się udusić.

Tak dojechali do Hogwartu już jako para.


End file.
